Swings?
by cloudylondon
Summary: Hetalian characters in kid form enjoying their day at the playground along with slight hints of couples and genderbent. A lot of childness mention in this story. hope you enjoy it.


08/05/2011 22:11:00

Children from various countries even children that came far from Germany, China, Egypt and Cuba were hyped up for the new playground the New York school district kindly willing to pay for.

Antonio was happily enjoying hanging upside down on the monkey bars loving how the world looked upside down. Thinking he couldn't be happier, until a upside down Romano stood in front of him with a scowl telling how stupid he looked although deep down he was impressed Antonio had the guts to hang upside down like that, making the Spaniard smile wide spreader. (If that was even possible.)

Alfred ever so slowly climbing up on the rock wall pretending that he was climbing the biggest mountain on the world, suddenly gasped as a large boulder appeared in his imagination heading straight towards him. Alfred jumped to the very edge of the wall as the boulder rolled by him barely by an inch but despite avoiding the bolder, he was still in danger for now he was dangling by his left hand. As each second went by his fingers were slipping making his eyes go large knowing that he may loose his life. With all the strength he could muster, he slowly brought his right hand, smiling in victory, as he was able to grab hold of a handhold with his right hand. Once more he resumed his climbing until he reached the very top and shouting to the whole playground.

" Even Indiana Jones couldn't do what I just pull off. Am the best hero in the whole wide world."

None of the children even glimpsed at the proud American for they didn't even hear anything with all the shouting there was from the hyped up kids.

Looking down Alfred saw Ivan smiling a cocky smile and shouted down at

him,

"I bet you couldn't do this Ivan."

Rolling his eye's at how dramatic and foolish the American looked, Ivan leaped onto the wall taking him only a minute till he was standing right beside the shocked Alfred. "Well that was easy, anything else you like to challenge me at?"

"You cheated your supposed to use your imagination, meanie head." Starting to punch Ivan on the arm that eventually turned into a rumble between the two.

In a playhouse, a Finnish girl was having fun playing house with her three other friends, it was obvious that she had the role of the mother, the Danish boy had the role of the Uncle, and the brothers from both Iceland and Norway were well to play the role of the children.

"Um hhhmm were missing the role of the father but that's all right it can be just us four can't it."

Stating with a very happy smile she started to act all mother like by pretending pouring sand in a plastic bowl would make a hardy nutritious meal for the family.

"Oh, Anini I know who can play the role of the husband. Could he join?"

"Of course he can." Flashing another cheerful smile.

"Sweet."

Running out of the playhouse, he ran straight to the lonely Swedish boy sitting on the edge of the sand box.

"Hey Berwald want to play with me?"

Turning around to look at the Danish as though he was the stupidest boy on the world for asking such a thing.

"Go away."

The Danish boy looking at him with a puzzled look thought of a plan to convince the Swedish boy to play with him, heading back ever slowly he whispered.

"You know I was playing with this cute Finnish girl whose going to play the role of wife in the game of house."

Seeing the Swedish perk up at the mention of her, he knew he had his attention.

"Ironically we don't have anyone to play the role of the father. Sigh I guess we be one of those family without a dad who died in a tragic accident. Sob sob poor us sob sob and the worst Anini is all alone without a husband to love and rely on. She is forever be a widow at such a young age. Sob, sob,sob."

Covering his eyes the whole time making it seem as though he was crying over the story he just made up.

Berwald not even bothering to ask him to show him the way, speed walked to the playhouse that the Dane just left and barged into the house as Anini was setting up for the meal that she was going to pretend to feed to the brothers.

"I will be your husband. " Standing there with nervousness in his eyes trying to give a earnest smile.

"Um okay." A teardrop sliding along the side of her head.

"Since your playing husband why don't you help me chopping up the meat?"

Pointing towards clumps of mud on the ground.

"Of course." Happily bending down to chop the mud with a stick as a replacement for a knife.

An Italian girl was happily sliding down the slide while clutching a German boy's waist making him blush like crazy, a Turkish boy chasing a Greek boy through the playground tubes all because he took his snow white eye mask and a Canadian girl see sawing with a Cuban boy smiling at the simplicity at how their both going up and down.

All the children were having the time of their lives except one little new girl who just recently moved to New York City with family and today was her first day of school along with her older brothers. (Although they acted that, they weren't related to her at all. Making it harder on Alice not to be nervous.)

Swinging slowly back and forth on the swing, she looked through her glasses at how all the children were having fun and getting to know each better. She even noticed at how her brothers were getting along with some kids and when they turned to see her all by herself, they gave her a mocking smile. Alice knowing all to well their were enjoying her being miserable. She decided to act that she didn't envy her brothers and she could care less of not having a companion at her side while deep down she did envy them and would all be so happy be to have some company right about now.

Thinking to herself that she'll be alone for the entire school year, a brunette girl in a blue dress stood in front of her and started to count to ten.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked with scorn in her voice not really meaning to ask that way for she was really nervous that somebody actually took notice to her.

"Well isn't it obvious am counting to ten, so you can get of the swing and ill have a chance to swing as well."

Disappointed that she wasn't here to be a friend with her she said in a teasing tone.

"There's no way ill give my swing to you and what's with your accent it sounds stupid anyway?"

" You have to it's the playground rules and my accent is adorably it's French compared to your annoying British accent."

"My accent is not annoying it's your froggie accent that's annoying and I don't care if it's the rules ill make sure you never get this swing."

Smiling triumphal as thinking she outwitted the French girl and thinking she'll run off and leave her alone as she was before.

Staring at her with unemotional blue eye's, she started to yell teacher making Alice eye's go wide in shock.

"You wouldn't dare? I just got here. It's my first day of school."

"I guess you'll just get in trouble on your first day, now won't you."

"Okay, okay ill stop."

With her feet gently halted to a stop on the pebbled ground making a puffy sand cloud everywhere, she leaped off from her seat, bow down half way with her right pointing to the swing and her left hand behind her back like a butler.

"Here you are your highness. "

"Haha you have a crude sense of humor, I knew you would be a interesting person to hang out with."

"Wait, what?" Puzzlement writing all over her face.

"Well I noticed how no was playing with you and all my friends ditch me for somebody for one of their friends, so I thought why not play with you."

Smiling innocently at the shock Britain she grabbed her arm and pulled her behind her heading straight towards the green field if the area.

"I want to show you all the new toys my parents got me. Gilbert says they're super lame because they're all dolls and how they're not awesome enough for him but I know his wrong for they're super adorable. Seeing how you're a girl I know you'll love to play dolls with me right?"

Still slightly shock how this pretty girl was clever enough to trick her into playing with her that all she did is shook her head in agreement.

"Here we are." She gently pulling Alice down on the ground with her, she handed her a stuffed doll that had a pink sun dress, two beaded eyes on it's face set with two circular blushes on each check, a small smile, freckles and long yellow yarn hair coming from her head.

Francis also hold the exact similarity to the one Alice was holding only with a while dress and brown chestnut yarn hair.

"Hey there my name is Francine, my family moved from Paris all the way here, New York. My favorite color is red, my favorite flower is Iris's, I was born on July 14 and I love making new friends."

Giggling as she was moving her doll around pretending the doll was here.

Finally starting to enjoy the others company, she giggled while moving her doll around.

"Hi Francine my name is Alice, my family also moved from somewhere else to New York except I came from London. My favorite color is green, I love roses and I was born on December 25."

"Nice to meet you Alice. Am happy to make friends with you."

"Same. Um I didn't mean to be so rude to back there, I think you do have a cute language."

Blushing at her confession, Francine couldn't help but smile back.

"Merci, and am sorry I called yours annoying, I think it's really cool to have a British accent."

"Really."

"Oui of course why would I lie? We're friends right and friends don't lie to each other." Smiling at each other comments they played Francis dolls till the playground bell rang telling the children it was time to go home but that didn't matter for Francine walked with Alice to her place (with her mom's permission) so she could show her lovably Paddington Bear.

This story was inspired when I decided to go the swings on this nice weather day. XD But time too. Also this story is a bit mushy for me but oh well, kids can be mushy so I guess it's all right.


End file.
